Our Friend, the Fangirl
by bunbon
Summary: "Since when did you become a fan of…us?" Hugh and Nate visit Rosa one day to find out something interesting about her. ONE-SHOT. There's pairings if you squint.


**WARNING: Pokes fun of GraySkyShipping cus I dun like yaoi...I'm totally gonna get killed for that. ANYWAYS, you been warned fans of that ship!**

**OMG I wished for that 3rd character button for Mei/Rosa, and it appeared! THANK YOU FF!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, it would have shut down.**

* * *

"Don't you think that we should have called earlier?" Hugh asked, glancing up at the house in front of them.

"Nonsense! It's better if we just SHAMBAM!" Nate spread out his arms to his sound effect, and grinned at his friend."When she least expects it, right?"

"I guess…"

Pressing a few buttons on his Xtransceiver, Nate raised the device on his wrist closer to him. He motioned for Hugh to come next to him. Hugh sighed and walked over, still reluctant about coming in when their friend least expected it. The Xtransceiver rang for a couple times, until the screen flickered and a pigtailed girl with blue eyes popped up.

Nate grinned at her. "Yo Rosa! Where are you?"

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared at him with a soft gasp.

" Uh Rosa? You there? I was asking where you were." Nate said, shifting his gaze away and scratching his head in discomfort.

Rosa snapped out of her daze and laughed awkwardly. "H-Hi Nate! It's… just that I haven't seen you for awhile after you became the Champion. I'm at Aspertia right now, visiting my house. Why?"

"Well, me and Hugh were gonna surp-"

Rosa's blue eyes lit up." Hugh is there?! You and Hugh are there? Where?"

Nate glanced at Hugh who was standing away from the Xtransiver's camera view. He smirked, with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes."Come over here Hugh! Don't be shy because you like her!"

"Shut up! I told you I didn't!" Hugh snapped, taking a step towards his friend.

"I hear Hugh!"Rosa chirped."Where is he though?"

Nate sighed mockingly and reached out his arm, grabbing Hugh by his shoulders and pulled him closer toward him."Can you see both of us now?" Nate asked,angling the camera at the two of them. Rosa's immediate response was a squeal.

Hugh flinched and gave the girl a strange look." What was that?"

Rosa attempted to talk, only for a stream of giggles to burst out. After a moment, she began to cough, calming her self down. Finally she took a deep breath and said," I-It was nothing! You guys are just too cute!"

Nate flashed her a cocky grin."I am pretty cute!

After shooting his friend an eye roll, Hugh turned back to the camera."Hey Rosa," he began, "is it okay if we visit you?"

" Um-"

"Great!" Nate replied and turned off the call before Rosa could finish her sentence. He gave Hugh a thumb up." Let's go say hi now!"

* * *

Hugh approached the door and pulled on the doorknob, opening the door with ease. "What's with people not locking their doors?" he grumbled, stepping inside. Seriously, he had to worry about his airheaded friends.

"It's better for the surprisers!" Nate whispered, making up his own words. He scanned the house. It was actually pretty dark,except for a room where the dull light of an electronic flickered from it." I bet she's over there!" Nate pointed to the room where the light was coming from.

Hugh walked around the corner and gagged as something suddenly pulled back on the back of his collar. Hugh whiped his head around as the hand let go, shooting a murderous glare to Nate."What was that for?!"he hissed." You nearly choked me!"

"We have to be SURPRISERS!" Nate hissed backed, "follow my lead." He got onto his knees and crawled around the corner and into the dimly lit room. Rosa's back faced him, the outline of her body illuminated by her laptop. Accelerating his crawling speed, Nate quickly got up behind her and stood on his raised his arms and curled his fingers, ready to scare the daylights out of the poor girl.

"Whoa! You did that to him?! Nate, you naughty boy," Rosa mused and started giggling crazily.

The brown haired boy perked up at his name, forgetting all about his mission. "I'm a naughty boy? NONSENSE!"

Rosa froze. She slowly turned her head to make eye contact with her childhood friend. Yelping, she slammed her laptop shut and whirled around to face Nate with a terrified expression on her face.

Nate grinned. "I surprised you, right?"

Rosa nodded stiffly.

The boy laughed and craned his neck to see over Rosa's shoulder."What were you looking at? You seemed really into it."

"Uh-"

The light from a lamp flashed on, catching the attention of the two. Hugh stood by the lamp, with his arms crossed."Well hey guys. Thanks for forgetting about me."

"BOTH of you are here?!" Rosa asked, eyes darting at the two boys. She slowly got up again with her lips curling upwards into a smile." BOTH of you?!"

Hugh blinked. "Y-Yeah, both of us are here…?" he answered quizzically.

"I-I'll be right back to get us some juice!" Rosa squealed and ran out of the room, slamming the door. She jiggled the door open and poked her head inside with a strange smile." You guys will have all the privacy you want… all the privacy...all the privacy." Her head retracted back, and she closed the door again.

Hugh rushed over to Nate and glanced over at the door and back at his friend." Don't you think Rosa is acting weird?"

The brunet nodded."Yeah! We haven't seen her for like a month now. She didn't act like this before, using her laptop and not even turning on the lights." A sudden realization dawned upon him."Laptop...laptop..."he repeated slowly. He brightened up, quickly grabbing the pink device Rosa was on."We should check her laptop!"

Hugh lashed out and snatched his wrist. "You can't go snooping around another's person's stuff!" he chided.

Nate held the laptop tightly to his chest in one arm and frowned." Well, Rosa is my girlfriend!"

"W-What?! She is NOT your girlfriend!" Hugh growled and struggled to get on top of Nate. He managed to do so, with Nate trapped between his legs and his free wrist held by Hugh's hand.

Nate tried to pry his wrist free from the blue-haired trainer's hand. "NEVER! She's a girl and she's my friend!"

"You think a girlfriend is a girl who's your friend?" Hugh asked incredulously." So what do you think a boyfriend is?"

"Well a boyfriend is a boy who is my friend. So that makes YOU my boyfriend!" Nate replied, finally managing to pry free his wrist.

Hugh would have face palmed if he wasn't trying to get the laptop back. "Y-You…you're such an idiot! And don't say stuff like that out loud! You don't want people to get the wrong idea."

The door swung open, and Rosa dramatically standing there. "Oh, but Hugh! I got the RIGHT IDEA!"She gawked at the two before pointing at them accusingly," Hey! Hugh, you're supposed to be the uke!"

Hugh and Nate gave her a strange look." Uke?"

Nate snapped his fingers happily."Oh I get it! Uke is short for ukulele!"

"NOOO. Hugh is supposed to be on the BOTTOM." Rosa said in a matter-of-factly friends gave her a blank look.

She sighed, bringing her hand up to massage her temple."B-But I guess fandom isn't always true… whatever is true…I'm okay with it guys! I'll support you two, no matter who is seme or who is uke. Hold on…I need to get a pic of you two though." Rosa ran over to her desk and rummaged through the piles of stuff.

"Bottom? What are you saying?" Hugh asked, following Rosa with his crimson eyes. He looked down at Nate, who stared back at him blankly with his light brown eyes. Slowly, the gears were starting to whirl inside Hugh's mind. After Nate getting a lot of publicity because of his Champion status, and people seeing Hugh with him, VERY strange rumors began popping up on the internet about them. Very strange, disturbing, rumors that made people draw picture and stories of them. Hastily, he jumped off the brunette boy.

"Aww… I didn't get a picture yet!" Rosa whined, gathering the pieces of paper that flew away during her search for a camera.

"You don't happen to be…one of those Yaoi fan girls, right?" Hugh asked, a feeling of dread bubbling up inside him.

"Huh? Well… I guess you could call me one…"

Since when did you become a fan of…us?" Hugh croaked out, the word 'us' leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"I-I guess…I became a fan when Nate first became the Champion. I decided to look up our names, and BAM! There were all these picture and stories. And it was even better because I knew you two, and I always knew, ALWAYS knew, something was going on between you two." Rosa replied, smiling widely.

Hugh sighed and ran his hand through his messy blue hair." You know we're not gay, right? You of all people should know that!"

Rosa rolled her eyes." Yeah,right. What was that then, when I heard Nate scream,' you're my boyfriend'?"

The boy dead-panned. "He thought a boyfriend was a boy who's your friend."

Rosa chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully."He would think that… then, what was that scene with you on top of Nate?"

Hugh blushed and crossed his arms. "I-I was trying to get that laptop away from him! He was going to snoop around in it!"

"Then what about that one time when you guys held hands at the park?

"Rosa, we were freaking TEN."

"O-Oh…"Rosa replied, looking crestfallen." So you guys really don't like each other?"

"Yes, we don't like each other." He pointed at the brunette boy on the floor, staring at Rosa's laptop. Hugh did a double-take."Hey, dude, what are you doing?"

"This site called FanFiction is really interesting…look Hugh! There are so many stories about me and you!" Nate replied happily, not taking his eyes of the computer screen.

* * *

**That ending was terrible, I know.**

**So yeah, I had a friend who was a fan of yaoi. She would act weird around my two guy friends. Turns out she shipped them. Totally ruined her friendship with the two of them.**

**MORAL OF THE STORY: If you're a fan of yaoi, don't ship your friends together.**


End file.
